Puzzle Pieces
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: Gwen and Kevin have always been hiding while trying to live their lives the way they should be. But when accidents occur, strange people appear, and questions are asked, they need to face their past to have a future
1. The Cursed

**A/N: Hello Gwevin world! How have you been? I'm so excited because this is my first multiply chapter Gwevin story! Please don't judge it before reading it; I know that the summary sounds lame but please give it a try! It won't kill you. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

"Puzzle Pieces"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Gwen and Kevin

Romance/Mystery

Rated T

Summary: Gwen and Kevin have always been hiding while trying to live their lives the way they should be. But when accidents occur, strange people appear, and questions are asked, it seems that their past won't quit following them, preventing them from having an alien free life.

(Do NOT Own Ben 10 series)

* * *

><p>"<em>Hurry Kevin! We're going to miss it!" Gwen instructed as she nearly bounced off her seat. Kevin chuckled at her childish behavior as he started to park his black-stripped, green vehicle. But the redhead was out of the car before he turned off the engine. She ran to railing, clasping on it with both hands as she gasped in amazement. The sun was glowing bright yellow and the sky was of different bright colors. The ocean glittered and the waves sparked when they crashed the golden sand.<em>

"_Have you seen anything so beautiful in your life?" Gwen asked when she felt Kevin was next to her, never looking away from the scenery._

_Kevin looked at her, noticing the sun made her face shine. Her redhead glittering as the wind played with her long hair. The white sundress with black swirls hugged her petite form and the bottom of the dress brushed against her skin. But what really stood out was the way her eyes shined, that excitement so visible on her face._

"_No…" Kevin breathed as he continued to watch her._

_The female turned to him, noticing that he had been looking at her. She smiled as she flew into his arms. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Intro- The Cursed<br>**

* * *

><p>"I TOLD you not to do a tech-trade!" Gwen scrolled as she shielded herself with her mana from the red lasers shooting at her. "NOW our enemies have weapons!"<p>

"And I told YOU to stay out of it!" The large red and yellow striped faced monster yelled as he blasted another beam through his crystal claw, knocking out a few knights. "Everything was going fine until you showed up!"

"So it's MY fault that you were doing something illegal!" The female yelled as she threw a disk of mana at a villain. However more appeared from the back room with lasers, forcing Gwen to back up against Kevin's waistline.

"I was trying to make some cash! That's it!" Kevin explained. "Cover your ears!" The female quickly obeyed as Kevin opened his mouth and released a giant echo-echo scream. The Forever Knights flew back, hitting the walls. But after Kevin's yell ended, they slowly got up, picking up their guns and started shooting again.

"There's too many of them. Keep fighting them and we'll be sure to lose our cover! I have to get us out of here Kevin!"

The giant mixed alien looked at the burning suitcase of cash and groaned.

"Fine." He replied angrily.

Gwen protected them with a pink spiral shield before muttering a few magic words, transporting them to another location.

(Scene Change)

The two appeared in the center of an empty hotel room. The girl, drained of her energy, started to collapse.

"Gwen!" Kevin panicked as he caught her with his green hand. Gwen tightened her eyes before reopening them. She gave him a relieved smile when she saw his worried face. "I'm fine. I'm just exhausted."

The large alien nodded and looked at their surroundings. They were in huge living room; Kevin still had two feet above him before hitting his head on the ceiling. There were two sofas in front of a medium sized television with a coffee table in between. From his position in the room, he saw a small hall way and a door opened in the right. Inside Kevin made out a large circle bed with a dresser against the wall. Next to the living room was a mini kitchen that had a stove, counter with a microwave on it and 4 shelves attached to the ceiling.

"Where are we?" The male inquired.

"Abandoned hotel." Gwen replied from his hand. "I saw it here when I came looking for you." She looked around too. "Funny. For an abandoned hotel I thought this room would be much dirtier."

Kevin clenched his teeth. "You should have stayed out of it. We could have had $5000 if you would have stayed in the warehouse."

"And let you do something legal?" She countered as she lifted herself from his hand. "Those guys could have hurt innocent people with those weapons."

"Not my problem. We have to make a living some how."

"Then let me work!"

"It's the guy's job to provide!" The creature yelled. "I'm not going to freeload off you!"

"It's not freeloading and you know it!" Gwen said as she poked his chest.

Her boyfriend growled but didn't reply. He didn't look at her. Gwen's eyes softened as she looked at her companion. She grabbed his giant hand with both her hands but he made no reply. The female sighed and let go, making her way to the couch. She sat on the arm rest, letting her legs dangle before leaning against the wall and closing her eyes.

Kevin looked at her and almost snarled, clenching his fists. He knew why she sat that way. He closed his eyes. When was the first time she had done that? 6 years ago?

"_Come on Kevin." 10 year old Gwen said with a smile against the iron wall, patting her lap._

Why couldn't he see more of that memory? It was easy to tell a memory, but to see it through your head was almost impossible. Only flashes of a few second images appeared with dialogue but never more. Talking about it never brought the whole day memory in images; it only kept the memory alive through words. And right now, Kevin wanted to relive that moment; those few minutes when he was a human child, when both of them were so innocent.

He sighed and made his way to her. The giant male got on his knees at her side before resting his head on her lap. Gwen opened her eyes but when she saw it was him, she smiled and ran her hand gently on his head.

Kevin closed his eyes, loving the way she petted him, making him feel as if he was human again. Her hand was soft. He wished she could run her fingers through his black hair but the blue hood wouldn't let that happen. However he knew this was good enough.

Suddenly, he felt her hand stop and rest on his head. After a few minutes, he could feel that she had fallen asleep. He smiled softly. Slowly, Kevin stood up, trying not to wake her up. Then gently, picked her up with his green vine arm and cradled her. The male walked to the wall before using his ghost abilities to go through the wall and into the next room.

Once in the bedroom, Kevin gently placed her on the soft bed. Gwen tightened her eyes but then relaxed, turned to her right side and continued to sleep peacefully. Her boyfriend's smile never left his face as he watched the beauty sleep.

But then, he looked around the room and noticed something. _'Gwen's right. This place is too clean for an abandoned hotel. There's dust and spider web but…the furniture is still here and everything is in place.' _

As he looked around some more, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror and turned to look at it, frowning.

He sighed with depressed eyes and looked at his girlfriend one more time. _'What does she see in me?' _

/Crash/

A faint crash was heard from outside the door but Kevin heard it. He looked at Gwen and noticed she was still sleeping, meaning that she didn't hear it.

The alien mixed boyfriend turned invisible and flew through the walls. Once outside the room, he reappeared in the hallway and started to walk to the sound of the crash. Kevin was at the corner of the hallway when he heard a male voice.

"I'm so glad that no one saw that."

He looked at the being who said that before his eyes grew in shock. The boy had brown hair and green eyes and wore a green jacket with blue pants.

Suddenly, Kevin's mood turned to anger, growling and clenching his fists. But one last thought ran through his head as he charged at the human. _'You again!'_

**A/N: If you're confused about how Kevin looks like, it's basically his ultimate alien monster form. Trust me it will make a lot more sense if he looks like this. I hope you guys don't mind the mystery; it's my first time writing one like this instead of explaining what has happened. If you're interested, stay tuned for my future chapters because everything will come together at the end! So don't worry about being confused because it will make sense eventually. That's why it's mystery! LOL I hope you've enjoyed my story! **

**Please review! I want to at least have 7 reviews before updating my next chapter!**

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light **


	2. The Fortunate

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter 2^^ Thank you-**

**Gwevin fan 10**

**Badbella 13**

**DemonicEcstacy**

**Eris741**

**WereWolfBiker (twice)**

**1LightStar1**

**For reviewing my first chapter!^^ I got seven just as I hoped though I'm really angry with 1LightStar1 for putting up that spoiler review! . that's the last time I tell you anything about this story! But thank you for everyone else who supported me. I love you guys! =D**

**I've decided that the first 3 chapters are going to be introductions; one for each main character. These three chapters will intertwine to create their adventure. **

**Please enjoy chapter 2 and I hope some of the mystery will decrease lol**

* * *

><p><em>Humungousaur knocked down the last group of the Forever Knights before walking over to one who was barely conscious.<em>

_He grabbed the man off the ground and glared. "What do you plan on doing with all this stuff?"_

_He demanded in a serious tone, referring to the boxes filled with weapons._

"_I thought….you were…on our side…" The knight breathed before he passed out, leaving Ben with no further explanation and greater confusion._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:- Intro- The Fortunate<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ben. There has been a report of 15 high school girls disappearing in the last month. Our only clue is that they all disappeared around Bellwood's only abandoned hotel, 'Bella Cielo'. I need you to investigate the building and see if you can find a trail that will lead us to the missing girls. One last thing, we have some evidence that there might be a connection between these girls and Gwen's own disappearance. Keep you eyes open and good luck. I'm counting on you Ben."<em>

Ben turned off the holo-viewer before entering the hotel, puzzled. _'How could Gwen's kidnapping be related to this? She was kidnapped 6 years ago.'_

He walked around the halls and after not being able to see, he turned on a pocket flashlight. After discovering nothing in the 1st floor, he walked up the stairs to the 2nd floor and the same process. He continued to find nothing until he reached the 15th floor, out of breathe.

'_I wasted the sumo slammers marathon for this? There hasn't been a sign of…well… anything!'_

He waved his light but accidentally dumped into something, and then a crash was heard. He gasped really deeply and pointed his light to the sound. Lying on the ground was a broken vase. He sighed in relief. "I'm so glad that no one saw that." _'Ben Tennyson, Bellwood's hero, scared of a broken vase, what a laugh.'_

Suddenly, he heard a noise and flashed the light to a giant monster, who charging at him. He came out of nowhere so quickly that the only thing Ben Tennyson was able to do was embrace the impact.

"AHHHHHH!"

The human slammed against the wall before falling on his stomach. "ouch…" Ben breathed, starting to get up. The alien charged again at him, swinging his green fist to the boy. But the brunt dodged it by ducking under him. He ran behind the creature, turning his Omnitrix.

"I don't know who you are but if you want to fight then you're getting one" Ben yelled as he slammed his hand over the selected alien.

"Humungousaur!" The giant brown alien yelled.

His opponent looked more angry than impressed.

"You don't remember?"

Ben looked confused. "No…I would definitely remember a guy like you…"

But Kevin was losing his patience and released a loud echo-echo roar, making Ben go on his knees, holding onto his head. The mixed alien flew towards the dinosaur and swung a fist at him. But Humungousaur grabbed his fist and pulled him into a head butt.

Ben smirked. "Ha! Years of soccer!"

He stood up and ran to where the red faced alien was. Ben tackled his opponent but because they were huge, both crashed through a wall and started to fall out of the building.

The dinosaur alien looked at Kevin. "I just want some answers!"

"And I want revenge!" Levin said before punching his enemy in the face, making him let go while Kevin's cape opened up, revealing giant blue wings.

As he came closer to the ground, Ben flipped over so that he would land on his feet. He did and left a giant crater underneath him. He looked up and noticed his opponent starting to form a signal beam from his crystal arm, releasing it in his direction. Humungousaur ran out of the way, missing it by a second but the explosion still sent him a few feet away.

He landed on his knees. "I told you I don't know who you are! Maybe another one of my guys can talk some sense into you!"

With that alien turned the dial to his watch and chose "Jetray!"

Ben looked at his form. "Not what I was going for but it will have to do!"

The red alien flew up into the air and started shooting lasers through his eyes. Kevin blocked some of them with his arms and once Jetray was close enough, he leaned back and threw some of spidermonkey's web.

This hit Ben directly, knocking him off course and onto the ground.

Jetray looked at his opponent, noticing him as he stared back at him with hated. _'Now that I think about it…he looks like a lot my aliens. He even has their powers!'_

"What are you?" Ben asked with suspicion.

A look of disbelief crossed Kevin's face before angry reappeared. "I'm tired off you mocking me! It's time to finish you off!"

The monster stared to charge towards Ben with greater speed.

"You really need to cool off!" Jetray slapped his watch. "Big Chill!"

Before the alien combined teenager hit Bellwood's hero, Big Chill turned invisible and froze him when he flew past him.

The ghost-moth alien looked down at his opponent. "Alright. Start talking. Who are you? What are you? How do you know me and what have you done with the girls?"

It wasn't easy has Ben thought because the next minute, Kevin broke his frozen prison. This surprised Ben.

"Alright then! You asked for it!" But before Big Chill could attack, he heard a "Leave him alone!" and something started hitting him from behind afterwards. He grunted and looked back, noticing a small redhead floating on a purple glass-like rectangle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that these chapters are so short; after the introductions are over the chapters will be WAY longer! I just want to have every chapter connected with the characters meeting one another before it goes to the new introduced character's P.O.V. That last sentence probably didn't make any sense. The point is- the chapters will get better! I promise! **

**Sorry for my grammar mistakes and spelling errors. I also apologize for any OCC that the Ben 10 crew has. My final apology is sorry for updating late! .  
><strong>

**Thanks again and I hope you guys liked this chapter!  
><strong>

**Please review!**

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light**


	3. The Reason

_The 10 year old redhead tightened her eyes lids, and slightly groaned. She opened her eyes and looked up at the purple and gray ceiling. Gwen, realizing that she didn't recognize the room, quickly lifted herself up. She started to panic and looked around at the unfamiliar room._

"_Mom? Dad?"_

"_They're not here." She gasped in surprised, turning her head to the direction of the speaker. She wasn't expecting to see a boy her age, with cold black eyes._

Chapter 3- Intro- The Reason

Gwen heard noises but excused them, tightening hr eyes and cuddling in a more comfortable position. The only thing on her mind was sleep. She was close to falling asleep when a loud inhuman scream was heard. Her eyes snapped open as she sprang up, covering her ears.

'_That sounds like Kevin!'_ "Kevin?"

The echo-echo yell ended and more noises were heard from the hallway before a loud crash was heard. She exited the room, calling out for her boyfriend. "Kevin?"

She jogged into the hallway, still calling his name. She made it passed the corner when she noticed the large hole in the wall.

Fear reflected off her eyes as she made her way to the carter. She peeked outside, watching a battle play before her. A moth like creature disappeared and had frozen Kevin.

"Alright. Start talking." Kevin's opponent commanded. "Who are you? What are you? How do you know me and what have you done with the girls?"

'_Girls?' _Gwen thought in confusion. _'I know Kevin could be a charmer but he's never done anything with girls before. Especially in the tone he's questioning in.'_

Before the creature could get his answer, Kevin broke free from that solid stance. Gwen smiled in relief.

"Alright then. You asked for it."

But the girl formed a mana tile underneath her, shouting out "Leave him alone" before unleashing a mana disk at her opponent.

He turned to her, looking displeased. "Another one? You know 2 against 1 isn't really fair."

"Well you're going to have to deal with it. When you mess with him, you mess with me." Gwen said in a strong voice.

"I don't like fighting pretty girls." Ben said. "But I'll do it if I have to."

"And you should never look away from your opponent!" Kevin's voice came in and before Big Chill knew it, he was under a one arm choke lock with a colorful beam striking him from behind.

"" Ben yelled before Gwen's boyfriend stopped and dropped him. The moth closed its eyes, passing out before it collided with the ground. After a few seconds, the moth returned to its original human form.

'_So it was him…'_ The girl thought with narrowed eyes._ 'I wonder what he was doing around here.'_

"Time to finish him off." Kevin stated before he flew towards the unconscious hero. Her eyes widened and she quickly grabbed his arm with her mana. "Kevin wait!"

The male turned to her with an impatience gaze. "What?"

"Maybe he can help us fix you." She said, trying to reason.

He only snorted. "Please! He said he doesn't even remember me!" 

"But still! We should try!" The female said. "We have nothing to lose, only gain!"

Kevin looked at his girlfriend, looking down when he saw her pleading look. She always got her way. "Fine."

The girl smiled.

(Scene Change)

"Huh? What happened?" Ben asked himself as he started to wake up. He was about to use one of his hands to rub his eye but realized he couldn't. That's when his eyes widened and looked down. He noticed that his arms and torso were wrapped around by something pink. He looked back up, noticing that the creature he was fighting and his companion were staring down at him. The redhead was the reason why he was tied up, seeing that the pink stuff led to her hand and the monster had his crystal arm pointed at him, ready to shoot at any moment.

"Tell us how to change him back." Gwen said.

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Kevin growled. "Told you he's just messing with us. Let's just finish him off."

Ben looked annoyed. "I'm serious! I've never met you two in my life!"

"Strike 1" The larger male said, his beam's light increasing.

"Besides you two have to tell me what you've done with the missing girls!" Tennyson countered.

"Strike 2"

"Wait!" Gwen said, interrupting before giving him a confused gaze. "What girls? And what makes you think we have anything to do with them?"

"First of all, I was here investigating about the disappearances when all of a sudden, ugly here attacks me!" Ben said, glaring at the mixed alien teen who only glared back. "Ironically, you two attack me in a building where the girls disappeared. Enough evidence for you?"

"Look. I'm busy trying to find a cure to change him back into his human form, which was something you caused in the first place, and now you're accusing us of kidnapping girls! Does it look like we have time to be kidnapping girls?" The female countered.

Ben looked at the creature. "Probably not." He sighed. "Great. I wasted my time tonight searching for clues and couldn't even find one."

"Now that hat's taken care of, tell me how to change me back!" Kevin demanded.

"How many times do I have to say it? I've never met you until now and I didn't even know this wasn't your true form!" The brown haired boy yelled in frustration.

"Don't lie to me!" The mutated male shouted. "We saw you use the same aliens you used last time! And if you haven't noticed they're the same ones I'm made out of!"

"That's not possible! I'm the only one able to do that since I'm the only one with the Omnitrix!"

"Exactly! That means it has to be you unless you have a twin brother we're not aware of!"

"Guys stop!" The girl said. "Though we're making progress could we please stop the yelling?" 

They stopped for a moment before Ben said quietly, "I don't get it. I'm the only one with the Omnitrix. How is it possible?" 

"Look." Gwen started. "I have an idea. Since you're investigating disappearances, we could help you find the missing girls. I'm a great tracker by the way."

"What?" Kevin yelled, surprised at his girlfriends suggestion.

"But in return you help us find a cure for Kevin. And if that isn't a good trade then listen to reason. We're both going to be looking for the same guy so might as well take him down together. We'll have a better chance of defeating him this way." The redhead concluded.

Both guys looked like they were processing what she said in their heads.

Ben sighed. "Fine." He looked to Kevin.

The girl placed a hand on his arm. "Please Kevin."

The yellow eyed creature sighed. "Alright. But I won't like it."

"Great. Since we're working together could you not point that thing at me?" The brunt said, looking at Kevin's arm. "And could you let me go now? My legs are falling asleep."

Gwen released her pink mana. "Thanks." He said as he lifted himself up.

"I'm Gwen Tennyson. And this is Kevin Levin." Gwen said as she offered her hand.

Ben, however, looked shocked. "Gwen Tennyson?"

She raised an eyebrow while Kevin narrowed his eyes. "Yes?"

The brunt just blurted it out. "You're my cousin!"

This left the couple shocked.

A/N:


End file.
